


When Love Desires a Life

by 2ways2live



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Chris is clearly the drunk aunt, Like, Lullabies, M/M, Napping, New Parents, Phichit is the cool uncle, These two needed a baby people., Viktor is the young struggling dad, Yurio is the big brother no one wants, Yuuri is a good mommy, dancing in the dark, lots of napping, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: The Katsuki-Nikiforovs welcome a new member to the family.*A REMASTERED VERSION IS IN THE WORKS*





	1. Papa Vitya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Viktor's turn to take care of the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not responsible if I made you;
> 
> -Smile  
> -Laugh  
> -Blush  
> -Made your day
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

The sun was shining on Viktor's heavy eyelids. It was morning. The Russian groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It felt like he had just woke Yuuri to check on their daughter.

 

Did Yuuri really stay up all night trying to calm the baby? This man was a miracle worker. Viktor stared at his younger husband, only bewildered. He must be exhausted. 

 

The older man decided to do Yuuri a favor. Viktor would spend all day with the baby as Yuuri slept. 

 

After brushing his teeth, the Russian went into the baby's room. Viktor gasped quietly. She was so cute when asleep. 

 

"Hello, sweetheart. It's your Papa Vitya." He whispered to the infant. Her limbs stretched outward as she yawned. 

"Oh, you poor thing. You and mama stayed up all night talking, didn't you?" He put his hand out to her. The baby girl grasped his fingers, teething on his pinky. She gurgled happily and kicked her legs. Viktor chuckled. 

"Well, Papa Vitya is gonna take good care of you." Viktor Nikiforov would soon know, that babies were not as easy as he thought. 

It all started at breakfast, when the silverette burned his hand making his daughter's bottle. It frustrated him, but the infant was soon fed.

About an hour later, her diaper needed changing. This was the intimidating part to him. He was fighting the urge to wake his younger husband. But he wanted to keep his promise. He was Papa Vitya. He could handle a messy diaper.

 

Or so he thought...

Viktor had only opened the diaper halfway and felt the need to gag. The scent was indescribable. Was it supposed to be that color? The older parent felt the need to wake Yuuri again. He shook his head at the thought, and grabbed a package of baby wipes.

 

Around five diapers later, Viktor wanted to scream. He literally felt his hair thinning. He mentally slapped himself. This was your decision. You want to be Papa Vitya, he thought.

 

The Russian had put the baby down for a nap earlier. 

A nap sounded pretty good right about now.

 

Viktor's eyelids became heavy, and soon after he was fast asleep.

 

 

Yuuri had awoken and felt refreshed. He checked his phone for the time. It was two in the afternoon. He had never slept that late before. The raven-head turned over to find that Viktor was gone.

He checked the living room, but he wasn't there. He went into the baby's room. Instead of finding the baby in the crib, he found Viktor Nikiforov. 

In the crib. With the baby in his arms.

"Why are you like this?" Yuuri caressed his husband's cheek. Pulling out his phone, he took a picture, and posted it to his Instagram.

He captioned the photo, #PapaVitya♡.


	2. This is Home.

 

Yuuri jolted out of bed when he hears the sound of their new baby. Her soft, distressed cries echoed through the walls. He groaned in detest, wishing she would stop crying on her own.

The memory flashed before him as the baby girl's cries began to grow. Right about now, he regretted their decision. They knew what would come. The newlyweds just had to prepare themself.

 

"You should go check on her, dorogoy." The Russian shoved his younger husband in the elbow. Yuuri only nodded in response and sluggishly got out of bed. His feet dragged until he made it to his destination.

 

The room was dark, and cold. The japanese man shivered at a sudden breeze. He should've put on sweatpants, he thought. Yuuri approached the crib, peeking his head over the side.

The infant's nose crinkled and her fist were balled. What was wrong? Yuuri lifted the baby from her crib and checked her clothes. She wasn't wet at least. He rocked back and forth across the room. Perhaps she was hungry? He brought her into the kitchen and made her a fresh bottle. He checked the temperature of the milk on his wrist before feeding it to her. She didn't even take the bottle when he tried to feed it to her. Yuuri was getting nervous. His thoughts were reeling. Was she sick? What could he do to calm her?

The baby girl's shrieks turned to hiccups, and the young man began to relax. He pats her back to the rhythm of his heartbeat. The room finally went silent, heartbeats drumming at different paces.

 

She was afraid. All the new faces and voices were very frightening to someone this size. Her world had changed before she could blink. She just couldn't understand how or why. The feeling was mutual between both of them.

 

"I know everything is different. I felt the same way. I remember when I went to Detroit for the first time. I was so homesick that I called Mom and Dad almost every night." Yuuri rubs the small of the infant's back.

"Sometimes, you think everything is gone when things change. You get scared, and you can't help but feel hopeless. But I promise, it'll be okay. We are your family. This is home. Your home. And you'll always be welcome to come home."

 

Her blue eyes gaped at her younger father, as if taking in every word. Yuuri couldn't help but grin. This girl was blessed with blue eyes. He never realized how much he loved the color until he met Viktor. And now, his daughter with eyes as icy as her father's, was looking into his deep chocolate brown ones. He chuckles when she bounces in his arms. The young man kisses her forehead.

 

"I love you, my ice princess~"

 

The baby girl finally falls asleep. He puts her in her crib and kisses her forehead once more.

Not long after, Yuuri jumps into bed. He only got a minute of rest until his phone's alarm buzzed on the nearby nightstand.

 

He had never hated an alarm so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorogoy-Darling in Russian.
> 
>  
> 
> I used Google Translate. Please don't kill me. I'm new to this....


	3. The Welcome Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends of the family pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not responsible if I made you;
> 
> -Smile  
> -Laugh  
> -Blush  
> -Made your day
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

The next two weeks went fairly well. There were a few "unforgetable" mishaps early in the week. 

Read: Viktor had taken the baby out for the first time by himself. Yuuri trusted him enough, despite his forgetfulness. His husband brought his daughter to the park. Everyone complimented the figure skater's child. At one point, he got caught up in an interesting conversation. It ended with Viktor forgetting the baby in her stroller. Good thing a friend of his called him.

Other than that, everything else was going good. Yuuri worked at a nearby restaurant as a waiter, and Viktor stayed home with their daughter. His struggles began to decrease, but Viktor learns something new about his daughter everyday. 

Read: While some close observing, Viktor had discovered babies can breathe and swallow at the same time! He was actually very impressed.

Yuuri and Viktor cleaned their house spotless today. Now they were all resting, the baby included. The couple had the whole day to themselves. That is, until they heard a knock on the door. 

The two scrambled to their feet, racing to the door. There was a short game of, "I Got it, No I Got It," before Viktor opened the door first. 

 

"Hey Loverboys! Where's the little angel?" Phichit invited himself in willingly. Chris followed after, giving the two a hug.

 

"She's in her room, but I think she's napping." The Japanese man called to his friend.

Phichit came out of the room, the infant awake in his arms. She looked around curiously, recognising the new faces. He played with her tiny hands.

"She was excited to see her Uncle Phichit! Yes she was!" The baby girl squealed in joy as her 'Uncle' tickled her feet.

"We saw what you posted yesterday on your Insta. So we just had to visit the little darling." Chris crossed his legs, taking a swig of whatever was in his water bottle. Viktor knew for sure, it wasn't water.

"Vitya, what did you post? Let me see!" Yuuri was impatiently giving his husband a grabby hand. The raven-head gasped when he sees the recent post.

It was a picture of their daughter, sitting in her feeding chair. Her nose was crinkled, and her mouth was in a pout. Yuuri was in the background, holding a box in his hand. He looked exhausted in the picture. His face was full of regret, and he looked embarrassed. A pink bowl was sitting in front of the infant. What people would think is cereal...

Is actually Makkachin's dog food.

Viktor had put a caption on the picture, "He thought it was a good source of protein! (^♡^)"

The older man tensed as Yuuri scrolled through the comments, reading them all to himself.

"Would this be a case of animal cruelty or child abuse?" Phichit asked. The baby girl became whiny, reaching out for her Uncle's sunglasses. He put the shades on her eyes.

Chris held Yuuri's hand. "Don't be like that! He defended you a few times." The Czech man lazily pats Viktor's leg.

"I think you should go home." The Russian mindful of his friend's behavior.

"Yeah, well maybe you should go home!" Chris exclaimed, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I'll bring him to the car." Viktor helped his friend to his feet, bringing him outside to the car.

Meanwhile, Phichit put the baby in his lap. 

"Can I take her with me?" The Thai skater exclaimed. The infant was playing with his phone, squealing as she played Subway Surfer.

 

"Phichit no." Yuuri mutters.

"Please? I'll give her back!" Phichit held the baby close to his face. She coos and smiles up at her father.

 

"She's not a pet you can keep. Besides, babies are a huge responsibility." Yuuri chuckles. He watches his friend play peek-a-boo with his daughter. The baby giggles happily. The japanese skater smiles.

Viktor returns back into the house, sweat dripping on his head. 

"Sorry I took so long. Chris had insisted for me to get him Burger King. Of course I told him no." 

"Then why are you sweating?" Phichit looked up from the infant.

"He ran away from me for a whole three miles." The Russian sighed.

Yuuri glared at him. 

 

Oh crap. His younger husband softens his expression. 

 

"We will talk about this later." 

 

Phichit gave the two a hug before leaving. 

 

"Here's a present for my little niece." He pulled out his sunshades, handing them to the eager baby.

The tan man placed a kiss on the infant's cheek before saying goodbye.

 

With the two gone, the house was quiet once again. Viktor was busy reading in solitude. Soon, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

 

"So...about that picture Vitya?"


	4. Take a Breath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri get a well deserved break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not responsible if I made you;
> 
> -Smile  
> -Laugh  
> -Blush  
> -Made your day
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

"I'm home!" Yuuri drops his keys onto the counter.

 

"Hi, baby. How was work?" The Russian kisses his husband sweetly.

Yuuri hums in satisfaction. He lazily kisses his husband back. The younger man hums again, pulling away so he can breathe.

"Horrible. You won't believe how much I had to deal with today." Yuuri went on about his day, and Viktor listened in interest. He ranted about rude customers, and how he had to correct new employees. He loved to have someone to talk to on days like this.

Yuuri's husband cuddled him close. The Russian pets the smaller man's head, kissing his cheek.

 

"My poor piggy. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that." Viktor pecks his husband's cheek again.

 

"It's fine. I don't have to deal with that for a few days." Yuuri yawns while speaking.

 

"A few days?"

 

"I took the weekend off. So I can be with you and my princess. By the way, where is she?" He tilts his head inquisitively.

"She's in her playpen. I put it in the kitchen so I could see her easier." Viktor leans his head back, watching his daughter play with her stuffed toys. Yuuri repeats the action.

 

"Hello sweetie!" The younger man waves at his daughter. She smiles eventually, patting her hand on the playpen's walls.

 

"Okay, daddy's coming, daddy's coming." Yuuri hops to his feet, going into the direction of the kitchen. He was so happy to see their little girl.

 

He walks back into the room, his daughter playing with his glasses. The japanese skater smiles, brushing her brown bangs with his fingers. Yuuri gives the baby a small peck on her cheek.

 

"Daddy missed his ice princess. He had a hard day at work." Yuuri begins to talk softly to the infant. He pokes her nose, and in return she pokes his. The whole thing becomes a game between the two, laughter from both of them fill the house.

 

Viktor was so lucky to have these dorks around.

 

As much as Yuuri said he was tired, the family spent the whole weekend together. The trio went to the mall and the zoo, taking pictures as they went. They sang songs to her and played music on their phones, watching her bounce her butt on the floor cutely. Viktor even posted a short video of it on his Instagram.

 

_______________________________

 

Night slowly crept closer, and everyone became drowsy. Of course, the baby was the first to sleep. Viktor put her to bed, and settled on the couch with his husband.

 

"Well, this is my last night of freedom. What should we do now?" Yuuri yawned as he nested himself in Viktor's side. 

"We've been doing what you want for the whole weekend-" The Russian pins the younger man to the couch. "So I think it's my turn. Sounds good, my precious?" The blue eyed man sits on his husband's torso, caressing his cheek.

 

Yuuri sputters, blushing a deep red. The silverette takes off his glasses, making him blush even more. His vision is blurry, but he believes that Viktor is biting his lip? He can't tell. He just wants this to end. 

"We have the whole night to ourselves, Yuuri. Please?" Viktor pinches his young husband's cheek. 

 

"N-no. I'm kind of tired. Maybe another time?" Yuuri shrugs. They had a long day and Viktor was still hyper. He really was a human puppy. 

 

"Yuuriiiiiiii~. Please, baby?" The Russian whispered in Yuuri's ear. 

 

This man would be the death of him.

 

"Finefinefine!" Yuuri sped through his words, trying to control his blushing face.

"Yay! Okay, let's go." Viktor lifted him off the couch, taking him to the bedroom. Yuuri squeals in surprise.

"Wait, now?" Yuuri watched the floor below him.

"Yes, now! We might not get another time!"

"What if we wake the baby?"

"Trust me honey, we won't."

 

___________________________

 

Viktor left the bedroom in darkness. The only light that made the room glow was moonlight from the window. The raven-head was set down on the edge of the bed left in confusion. The Russian changed into pajamas, which was only a set of sweatpants.

"May I have this dance?" Viktor gestures his hand out to his husband. The latter gasps, but grins at the hand. He takes it, bringing himself to his feet. Viktor grasps Yuuri's waist, the other holding his hand. Yuuri leads the dance, humming softly as their feet shuffled across the floor.

'How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you're crying you're beautiful too.~'

Yuuri leans into the crook of Viktor's neck.

'The world is beating you down, i'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.~' Viktor joins in, becoming entranced by the soft voice.

'I can't stop this singing, it's ringing in my head for you.~' Yuuri gazes into his husband's eyes. He was falling in love all over again.

'My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind~' Viktor dips Yuuri to the ground, bringing him back up slowly.

'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections~' The two sing in unison, voices fusing into one deep, sultry tone. The song sounded even more beautiful when they sang together.

'Give your all to me, i'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, all~' Yuuri's voice takes over, twirling Viktor away from him.

The two look at each other, remembering the night of their lives. Their gazes were intense, but they were full of a deep devotion for each other. Viktor grins, taking Yuuri in his arms. He tightens his grip around his young husband's waist. Yuuri holds Viktor by the neck. The silence rises, and they both can't take it anymore. 

 

Yuuri brings Viktor to his level, putting his lips to his. The japanese man tilts his head, deepening the kiss. Viktor hums in joy, caressing the latter's head. They pull back for a moment to breathe and kiss a few seconds more.

 

Yuuri smiles against Viktor's lips before pulling away completely.

 

"I can still remember that night. You sang that song on our-

 

"Wedding night." Yuuri pecks Viktor's lips once more. He blushes, reminiscing on all the wonderful things that happened that night. Not only did they have all their friends and family there, but Yuuri finally had the right to call Viktor his husband. The raven-head yawns, rubbing his eyes. The older man kisses his eyelid, petting his head.

 

"Maybe it's time for bed."

Yuuri whines as he cuddles closer to Viktor's chest.

 

"You have work tomorrow, love." The Russian strokes Yuuri's cheek. The brown eyed man whines again.

"If you don't go to bed, then I won't give you a goodnight kiss." Viktor threatened the latter.

 

And with that, Yuuri jumped into bed. The older man chuckles, joining his husband. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him goodnight. 

 

"Can I get one more kiss?"

"YUURI!"

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that this song fit them so well. Sorry for not uploading in awhile. I've been really busy. 
> 
> Next Chapter coming soon!


	5. Two Dorks and a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "MY BABY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Yuuri pounces into bed. His eyes are filled with tears. Viktor sat upright in surprise.
> 
>  
> 
> "WHAT?! Yuuri what happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not responsible if I made you;
> 
> -Smile  
> -Laugh  
> -Blush  
> -Made your day
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

It was an early start for Yuuri this morning. He even woke up before his alarm went off. His daughter didn't cry that much last night, so he almost had a full night's sleep. Now that Yuuri thinks about it, she really didn't cry at all last night. He nudges his husband softly.

"Vitya, did you check on the baby last night?"

Viktor glances over his shoulder. His eyes close reluctantly.

"Vitya, i'm serious. She didn't fuss at all. Did you check on her while I was asleep?"

"No. I thought you did." Viktor mutters, his voice deep and hoarse.

Yuuri sighs and hops off the mattress. His footsteps become quick and heavy as he starts to worry. Speedwalking into the baby's room, he peeks inside the bassinet. The asian man gasps at what he sees. He storms back into his bedroom.

"MY BABY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Yuuri pounces into bed. His eyes are filled with tears. Viktor sat upright in surprise.

 

"WHAT?! Yuuri what happened?" 

The younger man explains everything he's seen, all while trying to stop himself from catching a panic attack. The Russian tried his best to calm him down. He didn't like to see this side of Yuuri. He needed to fix this somehow.

Yuuri began to ease in his grasp. The older man wipes his husband's wet cheeks.

 

"You're getting too worked up about this. No one broke in, so there has to be a reasonable explanation."

"For God's sake, they stole A BABY, VIKTOR. OUR BABY.

"LOOK, I'M AS SCARED AS YOU ARE RIGHT NOW. WE SHOULD AT LEAST CALL THE AUTORITIES."

"Who would do something like this?" The raven-head asked after a deep moment of silence.

 

"I don't know. But whoever did it, is going to pay."

 

____________________________

" Why am I here again?"

"I wanted to have some 'quality time' with the brat. She is my sister after all."

"You don't even like children, Yura." Otabek takes the infant into his arms. "Besides, 'Quality Time' is not putting her in her playpen and setting her infront of a television." The Kazakh sits on the couch, bouncing the baby on his knee.

"I'm just trying to give those geezers a break." Yurio throws his weight onto the couch, landing next to his friend.

"It would have been nicer of you to tell them we were taking her. They could be worried sick right now!" The small brunette wobbles and Otabek carefully steadies her. He talks to her softly. Yurio gets up from his seat. 

"That's why I'm writing a ransom note." The blonde pulls out a phone from his pocket. There seems to be a different case on it.

"You have two phones?" The Kazakh yanks the phone out of Yurio's hand. He flips it around in his palm. The baby girl leans in, teething on the phone's corner. 

"I got that one from Yakov. NOW COULD I PLEASE HAVE IT BACK?" Yurio puts his empty hand out. Otabek slowly takes the phone out of the baby's mouth, handing it to Yurio.

The young Russian wipes the phone's corner as he grumbles to himself.

"They don't know about this phone. That's why I'm texting it to Viktor." Yurio speedily begins to type on the cellphone. The older teen is rocking the baby to sleep. He stands behind Yurio, reading the words over his shoulder. Moments later, Yurio taps the send button. A smirk builds on his face.

"You're so evil." The Kazakh whispers, shaking his head.

____________________________

Meanwhile, Viktor and Yuuri are both frantically texting on their phones. Yuuri came up with the idea to post 'Missing' posters to all their friends. It seemed stupid, but after calling the police up to three times, they put matters into their own hands.

Read: The operator thought that it was a joke when Viktor called. Apparently, she thought it was a "Prank Call." He tried once more, but Yuuri told Viktor that he didn't want the public involved. The paparazzi wouldn't let them breath if they knew about this.

The Russian sends another poster to someone, when his phone vibrates in his hand. Someone sent him something, but the number is unrecognizable. He taps on it and reads the words attentively.

-Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki,

WE HAVE YOUR BABY. IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN, YOU MUST PAY US. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, YOUR CHILD WILL PAY THE PRICE.

WE WILL EXCEPT MONEY OR FOOD. OR ANYTHING THAT DEALS WITH MCR.

PLACE YOUR OFFERINGS ON YOUR PORCH AT MIDNIGHT TONIGHT. WE WILL TAKE THE RANSOM, AND THE BABY SHALL BE ON YOUR DOORSTEP. IF YOUR OFFERINGS DO NOT PLEASE US, YOUR BABY WILL NOT BE RETURNED.-

"Yuuri! What's MCR?" Viktor calls out from the kitchen. His husband rushes into the room. The japanese man slips the phone out Viktor's hand. He reads over the letter.

"MCR...That's My Chemical Romance." Yuuri looks at the contact number.

"Why would the kidnappers want My Chemical Romance merch as ransom?" Viktor places his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

"Well, they did also say they wanted food or money too. But who do we know listens to My Chemical Romance?" Yuuri leans his head against Viktor's. The two stand there, thinking of people they know that listen to MCR. But only one person listens to My Chemical Romance nearly everyday.

They look each other in the eye, realizing who their culprit is.

"Yurio."

_____________________________

The infant girl sneezes onto Yurio's shoulder. He yelps in fear and disgust, not knowing what to do. Otabek checks the baby's temperature.

"She must have a cold, the poor thing." He brushes her brown hair back. 

"Well, i'm glad were returning her tonight. She's so annoying." Yurio holds the small infant away from his body. The blonde stares at her until she coos and reaches her hand out to him. Her tiny legs kick and jolt in excitement as she blinks at her big brother. Yurio's gaze softens, holding her closer to his chest. He rubs her back affectionately, closing his eyes. Otabek chuckles, snapping him back to reality.

 

"You love her." Otabek pets his smaller friend's head.

 

"NO-" He looks down at her again. She gives him a gummy smile.

"She's just so tiny and cute. Like a kitten!" Yurio nods at his own thought. He smiles at Otabek. 

"Still want the ransom?" The Kazakh crosses his arms over his chest. Yurio pouts, pondering on his choice. The baby sneezes again. 

"I really want that MCR stuff though, Beka." Yurio practically whines as he speaks. Otabek sighs, giving in to the Russian's pout.

"How about I get you the MCR shirt you saw in Hot Topic?" 

"The one that has the 'Welcome to the Black Parade' lyrics on it?"

"The one that has the 'Welcome to the Black Parade' lyrics on it." The older teen repeats in a monotone voice.

"Forget the ransom, let's just bring her back home." Yurio puts the baby in her carseat, clicking it in place. He closes the car door and sits in the passenger seat.

"Don't just stand there, you doofus. I can't drive yet, remember?" The blonde snaps his fingers. The Kazakh gets into the van and buckles himself in.

"Don't rush me, Ice Kitten." 

"It's Ice Tiger. Now drive."

 

_____________________________

 

"He is so gonna get it when he gets here." Viktor was pacing the floor. He gazes up at the clock. 11:53. And he still wasn't here yet.

"And you thought I was the one who was worked up." Yuuri smirks coyly as he watches his husband walk down the hall.

"He practically kidnapped her, Yuuri. I am NOT supposed to accept that!" Viktor checks the clock again. 11:57. Just wonderful. Viktor mutters to himself.

"If I find that one hair has fallen off her pretty little head, I swear I will personally kick his-

There is a soft knock on the door. Yuuri gasps, gesturing Viktor to answer it. The Russian stomps to the door, his grip tightening on the knob. He swings the door open, and the first person he sees is Yurio. 

"YOU JUST GOT PRANKED, BRO!" The Russian teen points at him, the baby in his other arm's grasp. 

Viktor takes a deep breath, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He growls loudly at Yurio, choking the space infront of him.

"I need a shot of Vodka. Maybe even two." He goes into the direction of the kitchen. Yuuri comes into the doorway, taking his daughter from the teen. She gurgles in joy, happy to see her fathers again. 

"Yurio, we nearly had a heart attack because of you! What were you thinking?" Yuuri whispers. He looks back into the kitchen. Viktor has the whole vodka bottle, taking occasional swigs. The young man sighs.

 

"Hey, I did you two a favor. You should be thanking me!" Yurio gives Yuuri the diaper bag. 

 

"You could have just told us you wanted to spend time with her."

 

"Told you so!" Otabek yells from inside the car.

Yurio growls, making Otabek slip his head back into the window. The baby girl sneezes again.

"Bless you, sweet kitten." Yurio holds her little hand. She grins widely at him. Yuuri places his hand over the baby's forehead.

"She might be catching a cold or something. But other than that, it was nice that you cared for her. Even though you didn't ask permission first..."

"And my ransom? I still want my pay." Yurio puts his hand out. Loud footsteps come from the direction of the kitchen.

"OH, I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR PAYMENT." Yuuri backs away from the doorway, letting Viktor free. Yurio shrieks as he runs down the street, Viktor hot on his tail.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?" Yuuri boops his daughter's nose. She giggles and grips his finger. He chuckles, closing the door behind them.

 

Leaving two Russian idiots rampant in the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek has a van for family reasons. It's just a minor headcanon I incorporated in this chapter.


	6. Harmonious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music should strike fire from the heart of man, and bring tears from the eyes of woman.
> 
> -Ludwig Van Beethoven.
> 
> The most powerful quote Viktor has ever known. He even inspired his Yuuri in that way. Striking fire in his heart, thus creating the enticing Eros. 
> 
>  
> 
> All it had taken was parenthood for Yuuri's fiery heart to be put out.
> 
>  
> 
> Better known as 'The Chapter where Viktor realizes how lucky he is to have Yuuri.'

Yuuri pops up in the bed. 

Their daughter was shrieking. How could Viktor sleep through this. He jumps to his feet, going into the direction of the baby's room. 

Her cheeks were flushed and her little nose was runny. She was sick. Yuuri takes her out of her bassinet, rocking her. He checks her temperature. She was burning up. Oh my god, she had a fever.

"It's okay, moy sladkiy. It'll be alright." Yuuri whispers to his daughter. He went into the hallway with her, nervously searching for the bathroom. The raven-head finally finds it, and opens the medicine cabinet. After reading labels on different bottles, he had finally found what he was looking for.

 

The little brunette continued to shriek. Yuuri opened the small brown bottle. He pulls out the pipette and tilts the baby forward slightly. The young man puts the pipette filled with the medicine in her mouth. She suckles on it, and her shrieks turn to whimpers.

"You poor thing. I should've noticed you were sick earlier. Oh god, I'm so bad at this." Yuuri runs his hand through his hair as he cradles his daughter. Her eyes start to flutter. 

"Back to bed. Again." The japanese man sighs. He brings her back into the bedroom. 

"I have a song for you, Milaya." He speaks softly to the baby.

 

 

***

 

Viktor couldn't sleep. Especially knowing that his husband wasn't by his side. The room was dark and quiet, begging for endless solace. The sheets even felt colder, as if his body were never there. Yuuri must have been out of bed for a while. 

 

He sits on the mattress, listening to his own breathing. The silence was deafening. That is until he heard distant music. Not specifically music, but singing. The voice was muffled, yet very clear. A siren was among him. Viktor slowly walks across the hall, trying to find the source of the enchantress.

 

***

 

My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure  
He smiled at me on the subway  
He was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that  
'Cause I've got a plan~

 

Vitkor had recognized this song. If he remembered correctly, Yuuri mentioned it as one of his favorites. It was by an American singer named James...Blunt? Yuuri always said the song had touched too close to home. 

 

When Yuuri realized that he had a crush on him. 

 

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you~ 

 

His voice was light and breathy, but he still retained emotion as he sang. Their daughter's eyes fluttered slowly to a close.

 

When Viktor first heard the song, he never knew the meaning of it. He never listened to the lyrics of songs, only the rhythm and melody. It's how he performed on the ice as well. Viktor knew how to sell emotions. He had bottled them up for so long, that they were so easy to fake.

 

Yet Yuuri was music. Any song you would give him, he was that emotion. When he felt something in a song, you could see him become that song. It was incredible. 

 

Yes, he caught my eye  
As we walked on by  
He could see from my face that I was,  
Freakin' high  
And I don't think that I'll see him again  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end~

 

There's a quote Viktor had learned from Chris long ago.

 

'Music should strike fire from the heart of man, and bring tears from the eyes of woman.'

-Ludwig Van Beethoven.

The most powerful quote Viktor has ever known. He even inspired his Yuuri in that way. Striking fire in his heart, thus creating the enticing Eros. 

 

All it had taken was parenthood for Yuuri's fiery heart to be put out. 

 

Maybe finally being able to protect someone more vulnerable than him made him feel important. He wanted to protect someone. Just like Viktor protects him in a special way.

 

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you~

 

Sorry Beethoven, but men also shed tears.

 

Viktor's cheeks grew warm as his vision started to blur. The tears rolled down his face, hotter than usual. He watches Yuuri put the infant back in her bassinet. He sits in the chair next to it, eyes still closed. 

 

Yuuri snores quietly in the rocking chair. 

 

The Russian walks on his toes so his husband will not be disturbed. He takes the nearby blanket and places it over Yuuri's exposed legs.

 

 

Bless this man and his Angelic heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough. Sorry for anyone who was waiting for the next part. I have so many other works I have in the ready.
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  
> 
> Moy Sladkiy-Google Translate Russian for 'My Sweet'
> 
> Milaya-Also Google Translate Russian. Meaning 'Sweetie'
> 
>  
> 
> I felt that Yuuri is so used to hearing Viktor calling him those names, he would start to use them with the baby. Minor Headcanon I found, that's all.


	7. ???

I'm keeping this one, but i'm thinking about still continuing the new one. But sooner or later, it will be deleted.


End file.
